Better Left Unsaid
by Anne de Chantraine
Summary: Random fic, involving most of the characters in series 20.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Selena kissed her friend on the cheek, "Not long 'til retirement now, eh?"

"Hey, I'm not that old!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Tonight still on, is it?" asked Charlie, who was sat drinking a coffee.

"You bet! I've got a babysitter booked. Have you?" Harry smiled.

Charlie nodded. "Yep. Who's coming Selena?"

She reeled off some names, "Guppy, Josh, Maggie..."

Maggie walked in, and stopped upon hearing her name, "What about Maggie?"

Selena smiled, "You're coming tonight, aren't you? Harry's birthday?"

"Of course, happy birthday Harry."

"Thank you."

"Great." said Charlie, "Who else?"

"Er...Tess, Kelsey, Abs and Nina, oh, and er, Nathan..."

The four of them groaned at Nathan's name.

"That'll be fun." Maggie said, sarcastically.

"Ergh, I've heard enough, I'm off. See you all later." Harry walked out of the staff room, towards cubicles.

"I'd better get going too." said Selena, and she followed Harry out the door.

Charlie turned to Maggie, "Who invited Nathan?"

"Well, I didn't!"

"Perhaps he's different out of work."

"Not according to Selena."

"Great." Charlie rolled his eyes and they both grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you later love, when I finish my shift." Maggie said to Selena later that day.

"Alright, what time do you finish?"

"In a few hours, I might be a bit late, I'll get a taxi down there as soon as I can."

"Where's your car?"

"Garage."

"Ah. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"Don't be daft, I told you, I'll get a cab."

"Alright then, see you later."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie and Guppy walked into the pub, and found their colleagues. Selena got up to greet them, "Hey, you weren't too late after all." she said to Maggie.

"No, Guppy gave me a lift." Maggie looked around at her friends, and her eyes stopped at Nathan for a few seconds before she turned back to Selena. "Where's the birthday boy then?"

"Dunno. Decided to be fashionably late, I s'pose. You know our Harry, likes to be centre of attention."

And with that, he flounced in. "Sorry I'm late, babysitter didn't show."

Selena shook her head, "Doesn't matter, you're here now. Let's get you a drink."

"No, no, they're on me."

"Don't be silly, it's your birthday."

"I insist." He nodded at her glass, "Same again?"

Harry went to the bar while Maggie, Selena and Guppy sat down.

"I am ready to get legless!" Maggie exclaimed.

Charlie groaned, "God help us!"

Everyone laughed, except Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours, and several drinks later, most of the party had gone home, leaving Harry, Charlie, Maggie and Selena.

Maggie looked at her watch, "I'd better go now guys, I'm in early tomorrow."

Harry stood up, "OK, I'll get you a cab." He got his mobile out of his pocket and dialled the number of a local taxi firm.

"Thanks Harry, I'll just nip to the ladies'."

"OK."

Maggie returned from the toilets to Selena and Charlie and picked up her coat and bag.

"Harry's outside waiting for your cab, he said he wanted some fresh air." Selena informed her.

"Thanks love. See you both tomorrow."

"Bye."  
"Yeah, bye Maggie."

She made her way to the door and met Harry outside, waiting on the corner of the street.

"Hey. How long did they say it'd be?"

"Not long, between five and ten minutes."

"Ooh, that's quick."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. "Good night, wasn't it?" Harry remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, it was great."

"You look like you enjoyed it." He said, laughing at her slightly dishevelled appearance.

"Are you trying to suggest that I am drunk, Doctor Harper?"

"No, no. Certainly not!" They both laughed.

Harry turned to face her dead on, "You know what? I never received a birthday kiss from you."

"You didn't? Oh, I do apologise."

Maggie leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. But he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face toward his and kissed her.

To his surprise - and hers - she kissed him back, and neither one pulled away until her taxi arrived.

"Well," she said blushing, "that'll be for me." She walked towards the cab and got in.

Harry cleared his throat, "Ok then, I'll er, see you tomorrow."

She wound down the window, "Alright love, enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Oh I will now." He winked at her, and they both giggled, slightly embarrassed, as the taxi pulled away from the kerb and disappeared round the corner. He turned and walked the short distance back towards the pub, unaware that moments before, his encounter with Maggie had had an audience.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena stood glued to the spot in the doorway of the pub, completely shocked to see her two best friends in a clinch. She heard Maggie's taxi pull up and she ran back inside.

"Did you give Maggie her phone?" Charlie asked her, as she got back to the table.

"Um..no, I couldn't find her." She replied distractedly, picking up her coat and keys.

"What are you doing, leaving?"

"Yeah, I've er...got to go."

Charlie looked confused "I thought you were staying with me and Harry."

"Well, I changed my mind. Bye." And she left.

"OK...bye." He stared after her, wondering why she'd gone off in such a rush.

"Hey, where's Selena?" Charlie hadn't noticed Harry get back.

"Oh, you've just missed her. She left, in quite a hurry."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, she was acting a bit strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah, she didn't seem very happy."

"Why?"

"No idea." Charlie shrugged.

Harry shook his head, "Women, eh?"

They both laughed.

"You'll stay and have another drink with me, won't you?"

"Of course. Another pint?"

"Please."

Charlie disappeared and returned moments later with two beers. "Did Maggie get off OK?"

Harry smiled on hearing Maggie's name. "Yeah. Yeah she did."

"I hope she gets in alright, she seemed pretty out of it."

"Oh, I think she'll be OK." Harry replied, trying to supress a laugh.

"Huh?"

"Maggie. She wasn't as drunk as you think."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry walked into the staff room and found Maggie sat with her head in her hands.

"You alright?" He asked.

She groaned, "Remind me to _never_ drink again."

Harry laughed. "Hungover are we?"

"Just a bit. And Abs has taken great delight in talking really loudly around me _all morning_."

Harry laughed more.

"Hey, it's not funny Harry!" She hit him playfully on the arm and they both giggled.

Selena walked in, "Don't mind me." She said coldly.

"What happened to you last night? I came back in and you'd gone." Harry asked her.

"I didn't feel too good, so I went home."

"Oh, are you alright?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, never better." Then she left the staff room.

Harry and Maggie looked at each other and shrugged, confused at Selena's strange behaviour.

Maggie sighed, "Harry, about last night..."

"Ah, I wondered when this would come up." He said, blushing.

"We...we're OK, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want us to be 'uncomfortable' around each other."

"Why would we? It was just a kiss, and we were both pretty drunk."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Some of us more than others." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Well," he said, standing up, "I'd better go and actually start my shift."

"Yeah, I'd better get back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena watched Harry and Maggie leave the staff room together, talking and laughing.

"They're very close, aren't they?" A voice said behind her.

She spun around and saw it was Nathan, "What?"

"Those two," he said, pointing at Harry and Maggie, "very 'friendly'."

"Well they _are_ friends Nathan."

"Right." He replied, raising his eyebrows. He enjoyed winding her up, and could see she wasn't happy about seeing Harry with Maggie. He walked off, narrowly missing bumping into Charlie, who was coming in the opposite direction.

"You feeling better today?" Charlie asked Selena.

"Huh?"

"You left in quite a hurry last night, I assumed you weren't feeling too well."

"Oh, no. Yeah I feel better now, thanks Charlie."

"Not hungover then?"

She smiled, "No."

"Leave that to Maggie, eh?" He laughed and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Maggie was in the staff room, getting ready to go home at the end of her shift.

Selena walked in, "Ah, Maggie, I'm glad I've caught you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, your phone, you left it behind last night." Selena reached into her pocket and handed Maggie her mobile.

"Oh, thanks love. I was looking for this all morning." Maggie said, taking it rom her and checking to see if she'd had any missed calls. "Made me late for my shift."

"Well, I came out to give it to you last night, but you were er..._busy_."

"Busy?"

"Yeah. With Harry."

Maggie's face reddened. "Oh, right, you saw...me and Harry."

"Yes, I did."

Maggie paused, "Is this why you've been 'off' with me all day?"

"What?"

"You. You've been in a funny mood...because you saw Harry and I kissing."

Selena shook her head in disbelief, "No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! You were cold this morning in the staff room with me and Harry, you barely spoke to me when we were with that patient, and you've been avoiding me all day!"

Selena looked down, embarrassed and not knowing what to say.

"And not that it's any of your business, but it was just a kiss, that meant nothing. It was his birthday and we were both drunk - and God I must have been out of it because I woke up this morning with a thumping headache and everyone's been making jokes about how much I had to drink!"

"Right..." Selena replied, still with her head down.

"I'm not interested in Harry, and we all know who he wants."

Selena looked up, "You're..._not_ interested in Harry?"

"No, not at all, you know I'm not." Maggie raised her voice more.

"Well, I've given you your phone..." Selena said awkwardly, making her way towards the door, "That's what I came in for...I'll get back to work."

"Wait!" Maggie called after her.

Selena spun around, half way out the door, "What?"

"Why did you have such a problem with _me_ kissing Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's asked you out several times and you've knocked him back. He had a thing with Ellen, and that didn't bother you. But _I_ kiss him and you act weird and become all jealous."

Selena paused and turned around. Maggie just about made out what she said as she walked out the door: "It's not Harry I have feelings for."


End file.
